Episode 138: Foodfight!
Tag : "We're through the Oogieloves here, people. We discuss Foodfight!" Movie Summary Premise : A bunch of deluded Pixar wannabes funnel $65 million into a frothing septic tank. Story * Sunshine Goodness as a gateway for Furrydom. @11:10 * Dex Dogtective as Anubis, Egyptian god of mummification and the afterlife. @11:50 * "I didn't expect to be watching this animated movie about food mascots coming to life at night, and feel like a palpable feeling of antisemitism." (Elliott) @10:10 Ostensibly a Children's Movie, Remember * Just as Dex briefly embraces Lady X (who is wearing a schoolgirl outfit), we cut to a closeup of Dex's crotch. Immediately a prominent boner develops in his pants, accompanied by a slidewhistle sound effect. (Foodfight!, @23:15) Worse Than * The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure :: "Oogieloves was a fuckin' Chekhov play next to this." (Elliott) @38:20 Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliot) @44:55 * Good-Bad Movie (Dan) @45:45 * Good-Bad Movie (Stuart) @46:40 * Good-Bad Movie (Elliot) @47:05 Episode Highlights Tangents * "Boobs will appear in the most shocking of places, even on the chest of your best friend!" (Elliott) @35:05 * A discussion about whether milk is commonly served at Jewish weddings. @42:25 ** "Give me a plastic cup with milk in it from a space cow, Aunt Beru!" (Elliott) @43:05 * Dan's Knee @57:30 Movie Pitches * Cat on a Hot Tintin Roof @14:45 Quotes * "I watch a lot of movies and listen to a lot of music for pleasure that's designed mainly to make you uncomfortable. None of it compares to this movie." (Stuart) @27:40 * "The scariest thing about it was someone made this not intending to horrify and disgust us." (Elliott) @27:55 * "This is the point in the podcast where people are taking their earbuds out, saying like: 'Okay, the three of these guys just hallucinated this movie.'" (Dan) @38:15 * "There are times in this movie when it's like you're like a child and you pick up an adult's book, and you know there's information in it and there's pictures occasionally, but you can't read it and you don't know what it means. And you know to somebody this means something, but to you it's incomprehensible gibberish. That's what this movie is like." (Elliott) @41:00 * "I feel like I've stumbled into like a subbasement that's owned by a serial killer, and I see all this crazy shit on the walls. And I can't make sense of it. But I know it's horrifying." (Stuart) @41:20 * "This is like reading the Codex Seraphinianus or something." (Elliott) @41:30 Listener Mail Mailbag Song @51:45 : Dan: Now it's time for the Flop House Movie Mailbag. : Elliott: And I'm just going to break it down, guys: we don't have time for a song. Let's keep moving. : Dan: Yeah. Uh, so this first letter -- : Elliott: (singing) Time for the letters! First letter of the year! : Dan: Oh, god damn it! : Elliott: The first letter of the year! (Not really.) : Dan: What the fuck...?! : Elliott: Anyway, continued... : Dan: The most inaccurate theme! : Stuart: (singing) Do do do doo... Do you have more song, Elliott? : Dan: (singing) What would we do, baby... joins in. without letters? What would we do, baby... : Elliott: There's a time for love and a time for letters, let's open the Mailbag! You can have a letter here, or put it there. Time for the bag! Time for the bag! : Dan: Whatever happened to the letters? The milkman, the paperboy, the evening letters? : Dan: (regaining composure) All right... : Stuart: (singing) Letter from the mailbag, never met him before... Letters : "The Novelization of Jaws: The Revenge" from Dr. James A. Lastnamewithheld (@53:15) : "A Suggested Trademark for Dan McCoy" from Charlie Lastnamewithheld (@57:20) :: I was sitting two rows from David Kalan! : "Prophesying M. Night Shyamalan's Plagiarisms" from Doug Lastnamewithheld (@1:01:50) Recommendations * Gojira (1954) by Ishirō Honda (Dan) @1:07:25 * The Last Unicorn (1982) by Jules Bass and Arthur Rankin Jr. (Stuart) @1:05:00 * Walker (1987) by Alex Cox (Elliott) @1:10:30 Category:Episodes Category:Chris Kattan Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:Charlie Sheen